


How Our Day Starts

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: This is how they usually spend their morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my one-shot collections on Aff and I have decided to post some of it here. I hope you will like it^^

Sehun groans sleepily when the alarm rings. He turns his body around and reaches his hand out to the bedside table to find his phone. Once he gets it, he turns off the alarm and tries to go back to sleep.

“You need to wake up now or else you will be late,” Jongin mumbles sleepily beside him.

Sehun sighs before he nuzzles his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck while his arm drapes around Jongin’s torso.

“I’m still sleepy,” Sehun whines.

Jongin chuckles onto Sehun’s hair. “You are always sleepy.”

“Hm.. You are so warm..” Sehun snuggles closer to Jongin.

“Baby, you really need to wake up now.”

“Make me,” Sehun hugs Jongin closer.

Suddenly Jongin pushes Sehun’s body away until he is lying on his back. Jongin hovers over him with his arms placed at both sides of Sehun’s head. Sehun opens his eyes in surprise because of the sudden movement and stares at Jongin.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asks in confusion.

Jongin grins. “Waking my baby up.”

Then Jongin leans down and captures Sehun’s lips for a chaste kiss. Jongin pries Sehun’s mouth to open but Sehun refuses to. Jongin pulls away with a frown on his handsome face.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Jongin, there’s something called morning breath. And just to remind you, it smells so bad. I don’t want you to faint because of it.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “It’s not the first time we kiss in the morning and I never fainted before. It doesn’t smell as bad as you think Sehun. And I also have morning breath, but I never heard you complaining.”

“You don’t smell bad.” Sehun shrugs nonchalantly.

“You also never heard me complaining right? That’s because I don’t think you smell bad too.” Jongin pecks Sehun’s lips. “Now, let me kiss you properly.” Jongin leans down again and wastes no time in shoving his tongue in.

Sehun gives in and soon he is lost in the kiss. Jongin is a really good kisser, and he will never get tired of it.

Jongin pulls away with a happy smile. “Are you awake now?”

Sehun pouts because he already misses Jongin’s lips on his. "Kiss me more." 

Jongin chuckles at his cute boyfriend. He leans down one last time to peck Sehun's lips affectiionately. “Come on, we don’t want you to be late for Mr.Park’s class.” Jongin gets off Sehun and pulls Sehun up. Sehun groans sleepily as he stands up and walks toward the bathroom to take a shower. 

Jongin decides to choose Sehun's clothes for today because he has nothing else to do at the moment. He picks out the outfit and he smiles proudly at his choice. He has always known that he has a good taste in fashion. Sehun is good too, better than Jongin actually. But there are times like this where he likes to choose what clothes he wants Sehun to wear.

Sehun finishes his shower ten minutes later and he comes out from the bathroom with just a towel that is hanging low around his hips.

Jongin runs his eyes appreciatively at the perfection he called his boyfriend. He always think that he is so lucky to have someone as beautiful as Sehun his.

“Wear this,” Jongin hands out the clothes to Sehun.

Sehun takes it without saying anything. He drops his towel on the floor and wears his boxer. He is startled when he hears a soft moan escaping Jongin’s lips. He turns his head and spots his boyfriend ogling his butt shamelessly. Sehun smirks as he purposely wears his black tight pants in a very sensual way.

“God, Sehun. Stop teasing,” Jongin whines.

Sehun chuckles as he buttons his pants. “What? You are the one who is horny just by seeing your boyfriend changing his clothes.”

“Blame your sexy butt,” Jongin scoffs childishly.

Sehun just laughs at Jongin’s remark. He wears the white t-shirt Jongin has chosen for him and tops it with a jeans jacket. He checks himself in the mirror and nods his head in approval. 

“Nice style you got there,” Sehun compliments.

“Of course,” Jongin answers proudly.

Sehun heads toward his study desk and grabs his bag. 

“You only have afternoon class today right?” Sehun asks while picking up his phone and wallet from the bedside table. 

"Yeap." 

Jongin is already lying on the bed, ready to go back to sleep. Sehun smiles as he watches Jongin wraps the cover around himself and only leaves his head to be visible. Jongin is so cute even though the said male never wants to admit it. 

Sehun bends down to kiss Jongin’s lips. “Go back to sleep. See you  later, Nini.” Sehun ruffles Jongin's hair affectionately. 

Jongin hums in contentment before he smiles up at Sehun. "See you later, Hun."

And this is how their day usually starts.


End file.
